Group call is a widely used feature in current communication technologies, such as Push To Talk (“PTT”) and Push To Experience (“PTX”), that enables an originator to establish a communication session with multiple participants. Certain group calls may require that a set of preconditions be met in order for the group call to proceed, such as a minimum quorum of overall participants, a minimum number of certain types of participants, or specific participants that are required. For example, there may be a situation where at least 90% of group members must participate in a group call for it to proceed. Alternatively, in a business setting there may be a situation requiring that at least a company lawyer, marketer, and accountant participate in the group call in order for the group call to proceed. In another example, there may be a requirement that the Chief Executive Officer (“CEO”) participate in the group call in order for it to go forward. Therefore, in the event that the CEO is unable to participate in the group call, the group call cannot take place. Thus, the CEO is said to be a “required” participant in the group call.
The overall group call proceeds only if the set of preconditions are met. In current systems, all of the target devices alert the target users (e.g., by beeping, vibrating, or displaying an icon) immediately when a group call invite is received. This, however, can be very annoying for the target users because there is no guarantee at the time of the alert that the group call will be able to go forward. For example, a required participant may reject the group call invite while others accept, and those who accept are left waiting for a call that fails to proceed, leading to a poor end user experience.
In a number of different scenarios, the targets for a group call, according to current systems, will alert users despite a high likelihood of the group call not proceeding. For example, there is a high likelihood of this happening if there is a minimum quorum of participants necessary or specific participants that are required.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.